Letting Go
by jadedcat711
Summary: KagomexKoga The main characters in the story are Kagome and Koga, but I am letting my imagination run wild with this story. This story will have all of my favorite characters inching towards that happy after. I am tossing in some mystical creatures and magical lands.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me

Chapter 1

Tired blue eyes watched the fast approaching runway of the airport. He prepared himself for the chaos that was about to ensue. With the ease and swiftness of a demon he made his way from the airport to his hotel. Only after his bags arrived and he knew that he was safely alone did he allow his body to slump and fall back onto the comfort of the bed.

The once wolf prince had returned to the land of his birth. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips at the thought. Kouga had not been a prince in many a year. He was king of all the wolf demons. He had not been ready to take on this duty, but none the less it had been thrust upon him in the flash of a blinding light.

Kouga rubbed his chest as a phantom pain squeezed his heart. The land, sky and water would be his death if he lingered here for too long. The demons that survived the blast and not fled the lands learned of a new way to die; radiation sickness. Even after all these years he could feel the poison surrounding him.

He would not have returned if the dreams that haunted him had ended. Sad dreams of what could have been or perhaps a better word is should. The warm laughter and smile of a carefree miko danced in his mind. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye. This time he would find out the truth of what happened to her. He would kneel beside her grave and…

Kouga sighed as the vibration of his cell phone tingled next to his skin. He did not even have to look at the ID to know who was calling. With a swipe of his finger he answered his phone and waited.

"Wolf" A disenchanted voice sounded in his ear.

"Dog" He simply replied in the same bored tone.

"You must return at once. This is a fool's errand." The voice barked

"That would be me. A fool for all times" Kouga said softly

A dark growl rumbled through the phone.

"Kouga, she is long dead."

Kouga squeezed his eyes tightly. "I know."

"Then return home before one of my pups or I kill your betas. Ayame is worried for you and what you might do."

"Thanks Sesshomaru, for everything. Tell your mate not to worry." Kouga replied before disconnecting the call and turning off his phone.

Meanwhile at a shrine not to far from the hotel a young priestess has stopped sweeping the stairs. She raises her hand to touch the jewel on her necklace that has started to glow and pulse. Excitement fills her soul as she starts to bounce on the balls of her feet. She quickly tosses her broom to the ground and races toward her home.

"Mama! I can feel someone!" The girl screamed.

Kagome was fifteen years old when she learned that demons and magic are real. She was twenty when that world was lost to her. How fitting that on the one year anniversary of the wells closure she would feel the first demon in her time.

The well had given no indication that the magic would stop. The miko had returned home to gather supplies. When she tried to return to the past nothing happened except a nasty bruise on her leg. It was a short time later that her grandfather found her crying at the bottom of the well. If not for his words Kagome was sure she would have fallen into a deep depression.

"Kagome, I can not imagine the pain you must be feeling at this time, but if the well has closed then perhaps you are needed here. You may be the key that unlocks the magic that has been lost in our world."

Kagome hiccupped out a sob and rubbed the snot from her nose onto her sweater. She looked up from the darkness of the well to see her grandfather haloed in an ethereal light.

"You think that maybe I will find them. That they are not lost to me?" She asked with a hope growing in her heart.

"Well you did a great job finding those jewel shards. I don't know how an entire group of…beings could not be easy to find. I think that your true journey is about to start."

"Okay" Kagome said as she climbed to her feet and out of the well.

She grabbed her grandfather in a big hug. He patted her on the back and looked at the old well. He had told his granddaughter the truth about the demons. It was on the day of Kagome's birth that he had a vision of her greatness. He was a man of the light, but he knew that without the darkness the world and universe would lose balance. The world was in chaos and only she could restore what had been lost.

Kagome paced the top stairs of the shrine nibbling on her lower lip. Earlier she had raced around the house trying to find just the right outfit to wear. It was only when her brother had asked her a question that she froze in her tracks.

Leaning against the door frame of her room Souta frowned watching his sister.

"So, did the jewel tell you this was a good demon? I mean all those stories you told me about demons. I seem to remember you getting into a few fights."

So now she was pacing and questioning if she should go and meet this demon. In fact she was so much in thought that Kagome had not noticed the jewel growing brighter.

"Kagome?"

The sound of name dragged her back to the here and now. Her abused lower lip dropped from her teeth. She looked down the stairs to see a man hesitantly walking up the stairs. His bright electric blue eyes held her in place.

"Kouga?"

A/N: I have not written in a long time. I hope that you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me

Chapter 2

Kagome had only finished saying his name before she was grabbed up into his arms. She ignored the pain in her ribs and returned the hug trying to match his happiness. An almost silent whine made her pull back to look in the wolf's eyes. She gasped realizing that this was not the same Kouga that she had left in the past. This was the face of a man that had seen and lost too much.

"Kouga,…" Kagome started to ask him what was wrong, but before she could finish her sentence the wolf slumped forward.

The small miko was no match for the weight of the wolf. However, she did make for a great cushion to break his fall. Kagome screamed for the help of her brother and grandfather. In moments her family arrived to give her aid. It took both men to drag Kouga into house and up on the couch.

Kagome was hysterical in her search to figure out what had caused her friend to collapse. Her grandfather and brother had stood back when the miko started to rip the clothes off the unconscious man. The clank of a cell phone hitting the floor caught the attention of all in the room. Kagome snatched the phone off the floor and turned it back on. She nearly dropped it when a strange ring tone filled the silence of the room

Kagome looked up and tilted her head as her mother started to giggle.

"I really do not think this is the time to laugh Mama." Kagome huffed.

"I haven't heard that song in years." Her mother laughed again.

Kagome listened to the ringtone and looked at the name.

'Sesshomaru?' Her mind instantly recalled the regal demon lord.

"Now I Wanna Be Your Dog by the Stooges." Her mother said wiping a tear away.

No one said a word for a few moments before busting into snickers. Kagome shook her head and looked down at the blissfully unaware wolf. Her cheeks turned crimson as she noticed that he was now only in his brief. The song abruptly stopped catching Kagome's attention once more. In a hasty moment the miko grabbed Kouga's limp thumb to unlock his phone. She quickly searched his recent calls and phoned Sesshomaru back in hopes that he would know what was wrong with Kouga.

A half of ring later a woman answered not giving Kagome a chance to say hello.

"I swear to all that is holy Kouga… If you do not get your ass back here and act like the king you are suppose to be I will personally go to Japan with a rusted pair of scissors. Then I will cut off your balls and dragged you home. After that I will make you watch as I place your balls in a blender and lastly I will force Ginta and Hakkaku to drink them" she screeched violently into the phone nearly deafening Kagome.

"Naraku, I should have known you were behind this!" Kagome Shouted

There was a hesitation on the other side of line for only a moment before the voice was back. "Who is this?" the voice growled

"Oh, haha Naruka! You know who this is. You don't fool me with that high pitched yelling. I brought you don't once and I can do it again." Kagome said getting into a fighting stance and waiting for the evil half demon to appear.

Once again the voice asked in a chilly voice "Who is this?"

Kagome lost some of her fighting spirit and was now contemplating if it was Naraku.

"Who is this?" Kagome parroted the question.

"You called me!" The voice bellowed.

"I called Sesshomaru!" Kagome bit out

"You called my mate! Bitch, I will rip out your throat, but first I have a mate to deal with! Sesshomaru you cheating ba…" Ayame ended the call.

Kagome paled looking at the phone then at her family. They looked like a school of fish with their mouths gapping open. Kagome tried to shrug it off with a half-hearted laugh.

"Oops, I think I just caused some troubles for Sesshomaru."

The phone started to sing again and Kagome nearly did not answer, but she still had no answers to the multiplying questions. Closing her eyes she waited for the lashing to start.

"With whom am I speaking with?" A rather calm voice asked, but Kagome could hear the howling voice of the woman in back calling her his whore, slut, tramp and various others.

The sound of men crying could also be heard in the background.

Kagome palmed her forehead before answering. "I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn, you have yet to answer my question." Sesshomaru stated simply.

Kagome wondered how the best way to answer would be, but instead of the many things she could have said, her reply was "It is I, the Miko Kagome."

She could almost hear the sounds of crickets on the other side of call. She had forgotten how well demons could hear and it seemed that the statement had rendered them speechless. Angry growl resonated in her ears. "Where is Kouga?"

"Well you see…" Kagome stammered

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled causing her to flinch.

"He is naked on my couch." Kagome replied before her brains had time to reach her mouth.

"Say again, because I do believe I heard you wrong." Sesshomaru said in very baffled tone.

Kagome listened as the phone was wrestled away from Sesshomaru and more voices grew louder in the chaotic background. Then the female was back on the phone.

"Kagome! OH MY FREAKIN GODS! Is it really you?" An extremely excited Ayame asked

"Uhh, yes it is me, but who are u" Kagome asked furrowing her brow.

"It's me, It's me Ayame!" The wolf shouted as if Kagome should have known.

"Ayame! No way! You mated Sesshomaru! That is just….I don't know what that is." Kagome said trying to picture the couple.

Her brother snapped his fingers in front of Kagome's face and then pointed to Kouga.

"Geez, I had totally forgot why I was calling. Kouga just appeared at my home and then he passed out and I have no idea what to do for him.."

Again the phone was wrestled away to be replaced with a calm demeanor.

"He must return home at once or he will die." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed in relief that it was an easy fix.

"Kay, well let me get my keys and give me the directions to his home."

"You misunderstand me. He must return to the other side of the veil." He huffed.

"Oh, okay….Umm where is that exactly; the other side of the veil?"

Kagome asked scratching her head in hoped to stimulate a thought.

Her brother was quick to ask his phone. "Hey sis, my phone says that the veil is apparently the gateway to a plane that exists between heaven and earth"

Kagome rolled her eyes as her shoulders slumped "Of course it is."

A/N: Just go with it and all will be explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me

Chapter 3

Kouga yawned and stretched feeling more free and relaxed than he had in a long time. He greedily gulped sweet pure air into his lungs. Slowly he cracked open his eyes to look and see where he was. His brow furrowed and a frown appeared on his face. Pink, he was surrounded and floating in Pepto Bismol pink.

"Hmm, Did I die?" Kouga mumbled the question to himself.

He swiped his claw through a cotton candy cloud that happened by. He almost had it in his mouth when a voice rang out.

"Kouga don't eat that!" A voice boomed loudly through the air.

Kouga quickly shook the cloud like essence off his fingers.

A giggle sounded in the air, a giggle that he had not heard in long time.

"Kagome, is that you!" Kouga yelled into the pink void.

"Geez, you don't have to shout." Kagome said stepping into his view.

Kouga's eyes began to glow a bright blue as his beast stirred in his mind. The beast was leery that perhaps this was a cruel joke. Kouga ignored it and moved once again to grab his woman into his arms. Subtly his wolf touched, sniffed and even stole little licks of her skin. The beast wagged his tail in happiness when he found it was indeed his lost miko.

Kagome stiffened for a moment and pulled back looking Kouga in the eyes

"Did you just lick me?"

"Yeah right, that would be weird or creepy." Kouga blushed letting her go.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. "No, it would be you."

Kouga tilted his head trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing. He opted for good letting it go. He looked her over taking in the wonderful woman that she had become. Clear soulful eyes, lush pink lips, softly tanned skin and a great pair of shapely legs. She had another pair of assets, but he didn't want to stare and maybe piss her off. 'Yeah, she was worth the wait.' He thought.

Kagome was doing her own mental checklist. Those intense blue eyes outlined in dark lashes, silken raven hair that now fell to his shoulders. Of course the strong shoulders themselves would lead your eyes to toned arms. A chest that you just wanted to rub oil on… "Kagome?" Her named pulled her eyes back to his.

"I am so sorry Kouga. What did you say?" Kagome stammered out.

"I asked where we are and what had happened to my clothes?" Kouga smirked lifting a brow. He had caught her staring at him with a strange look in her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Sorry it has just been a little crazy around here. With you showing up and finding out that Sesshomaru is still alive and mated Ayame. They even have kids. I just find that mind blowing…"

"Kagome, where are we and where are my clothes?" He asked again to stop the ramble.

"Well, at this moment we are inside the jewel. A neat little trick I learned from one of the white witches on the other side. Thank goodness for Skype. Your clothes were destroyed. I am really sorry about that, but I had to see your body…I mean to check you over…No injuries or whatever. You had just collapsed and I didn't know what was wrong then Sesshomaru called and Ayame answered…Chaos happened"

Kouga startled her when he started laughing. That of course caused Kagome to start laughing even if she had no idea why. Pretty soon they were just hysterical. Kagome started to hiccup and Kouga sobered then smiled and pulled her back into his arms and waited for the hiccups to stop.

"So, Sesshomaru told me that all the veils in Japan had been closed a year ago, because something or someone was bringing toxins through." Kagome said relaxing in his arms.

Kouga nodded recalling the decision. "That's right."

"Well when all the magic was taken from Japan the well that I travelled to the past in stopped working." Kagome said still a little agitated

Kouga pulled back to look and see if she was pulling his leg.

"You were a time traveler and you used an old well as a portal?" He wondered.

Kagome got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Surely Inuyasha would have told them.

"Did Inuyasha never tell anyone?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Kagome, Inuyasha disappeared at the same time you did. We have not been able to find any trace of him." Kouga softly told her. Kagome shook her head as her hands raised to her mouth. Tears rimmed and then fell from her eyes.

"I am so sorry Kagome." Kouga said running his hands through her hair as tears from her eyes ran down his chest. He didn't want to ask, but he really wanted to know.

"So are we stuck in here for eternity?" Kouga asked

Kagome swiped away her tears. "No we are being shipped to Scotland and Sesshomaru said something about picking us up on Overtoun Bridge."

"Really, of all the portals he wants to try his fate at that bridge." Kouga huffed.

Kagome looked up at him finally noticing that she had been on his arms for a long time and by the way he was holding her she would not be leaving his grasp. She shrugged to herself not caring to leave anyway.

"Yeah, Ayame seemed pretty mad about it also. What is with this bridge that has everyone so up in arms?" She asked

"That bridge is where dogs go to commit suicide. The last time Sesshomaru was there it nearly defeated him. Ayame was the one that found him. It has always bothered him that the bridge had defeated him." Kouga replied.

Kagome scrunched her nose in thought. "Geez, you guys are always trying to prove things that might get you killed in the end."

A/N: The bridge is a real thing…Pretty creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me

Chapter 4

Elsewhere on the other side of the veil a couple was having a heated argument. It consisted of the male ignoring his mate while preparing for a trip. The alpha female was throwing a fit along with any and all objects 'bolted down or not' at her mate. That was only because her throat had become sore from all the screaming she had done through out the day. The male easily stepped or slid out of the way causing the female to grow more agitated. She growled low, eyes burning with the fires of hell. She snatched up a desk…

"Mother, you must stop." A cool voice said behind Ayame causing her to drop the desk.

Ayame whirled around to greet her eldest son with a smile on her lips. His pretty silver hair and reserved attitude were just like her mate, but those green eyes were Ayame.

"Satoshi, please tell your father he is being an ass and is needed here."

Satoshi's jade eyes met his father's golden ones. "Father, I believe mother would like you to reconsider your journey." He said calmly lowering his eyes in respect.

"Hn, no" Sesshomaru said and continued on gathering his things.

Satoshi looked back as his mother. "I think he has already made up his mind."

Ayame closed her eyes taking a deep breath to try and regain some composure.

"Thank you for your help Satoshi. Where is your brother?"

"He is packing." Her son replied.

"He is packing for what, Satoshi?" Ayame asked feeling defeated.

"Father promised Kishi that one day he would show him the bridge. I do believe he thinks that father is taking him." Satoshi said as if it was common knowledge.

"You told Kishi about the bridge!" Ayame bellowed and then coughed in pain grabbing her throat. Satoshi was quick to get his mother some water.

"My father told me of his various adventures while training me." Sesshomaru stated

Ayame tapped her foot and tilted her head at her mate.

"Your father Sesshomaru; the same man you considered your greatest opponent. The man died and you were more upset that you did not get to slaughter him than his actual death."

Sesshomaru gave his usual deadpan expression to his mate.

Ayame threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, go! The whole lot of you can go and leave me all alone. I will just sit quietly in a corner and waste away. People will talk of how sad it was that my mate and children ran off one day. I can hear the chattering in my ears." Ayame said turning away and raising her hands to her face.

"I assumed that you were coming also. I am leaving Satoshi in charge." Sesshomaru said

Ayame brightened up instantly and ran to her mate. "Really?" She asked; all signs of sadness gone from her demeanor. Sesshomaru raised a brow and gave a nod.

"Why didn't you just say that?" She laughed grabbing her mate in a quick kiss before dashing out of the room. Her now happy voice was carried through the corridors.

"I have so much to do. I wonder where I put my …"

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked to his son. "Remember all I have taught you."

Satoshi bowed his head. "Of course father."

Sesshomaru had only finished speaking to Satoshi as his son Kishi walked into the room. Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he took in the appearance of his second child. Amber eyes glowing in excitement with wavy auburn hair pulled up in a high pony tail. No shirt upon his chest, but he was wearing a kilt and a claymore.

"I am ready to go father." Kishi said proudly.

"I see, but I am not sure how the humans will react to your…appearance." Sesshomaru said wanting Kishi to understand the underlying statement.

Kishi got into a fighting stance. "They will fear my power."

Sesshomaru was about to say something more direct when Ayame walked back into the room wearing her fur battle gear from the feudal era.

"Are you feeling well, father?" Satoshi asked as his father paled even more than usual.

Sesshomaru merely nodded and turned away from the sight.

'I am sure my father is laughing at me somewhere.' Sesshomaru growled in his mind.

Back in the jewel Kagome had reluctantly given Kouga the pair of pants that her mother had forced upon her. Her mother had been worried about letting her daughter travel in a secluded bubble with a man in his underwear. It really did not matter much to Kagome as she was finding her time with Kouga to be fascinating.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you are the king of all the canine demons?" Kagome asked suspiciously after recalling all his past antics.

"I am. I am king of all the canine demons." Kouga smirked proudly.

"So you are higher up in command than Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"He is a lord and I am a King. He does hold higher status than most since he is mated to Ayame." Kouga shrugged indifferently.

Kagome laughed and threw some pink fluff at him. "No way, I just can't see it"

"Oh, you will be seeing that and things you would never have dreamed possible." Kouga said with that same cocky gleam in his eyes that he always had.

Warmth spread to her cheeks as she picked at the fluff around her.

"So you came to save me from my peasant human life."

Kouga's face fell as he looked down at his hands. "No, I…I did not know what had happened to you. I wanted to find your grave."

Kagome reached for his hand in hopes that it would bring comfort.

"You wanted to say good bye. I…."

"No, I wanted to lie down upon your grave and die." Kouga said sharply.

He waited for her to pull away from him, but instead she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am not happy that you wanted to die, but I am glad that we have found each other. Maybe now we can find and have some happiness of our own."

'You are my happiness.' Kouga thought.

A/N: A chapter in the life of Sesshomaru. I did add a tiny taste of Kouga and Kagome since this is their story


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me

Chapter 5

A man stood in the center of Overtoun Bridge staring off to the side. His eyes focused on something or someone that no one else could see. A pitiful whine escaped his throat as he raised his hand to reach out. His foot inched forward to the ledge.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to the magic and took a deep breath. Logically he knew that this was a lie an illusion. She was calling out to him and his beast again. A bell like laughter floated in the air along with a sweet flowery scent. His skin rippled and he fought the need to change into his other form dashing to her side.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has missed you." The apparition smiled. His other foot moved forward. The ghostly girl's smile grew broader knowing that he would be hers soon.

A harsh yank of his arm caused Sesshomaru to snarl and spin around.

"It is not her Sesshomaru." Ayame said trying to get through to her mate

Sesshomaru snarled low showing his fang and wrenching his arm away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has picked you some flower." The girl said regaining his attention. Sesshomaru whipped his head back to the girl and whined once more.

This time Ayame bit into his arm making him turn his head once.

"She is dead. You must remember the pain and let her go or that….thing will always have control of you." Ayame said pulling the tenseiga from behind her back."

"I…" His form shimmered slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru hurry or we will be late." The girl said with a shrill edge.

Sesshomaru frowned and looked to the tenseiga. In a swift movement he snatched the sword and sliced through the image of a little girl that had left this world long ago.

"My Rin followed me. Never would she have demanded anything from me." Sesshomaru said falling to his knees onto the hard cold bridge. Ayame kneeled beside her mate and hugged him. Silver hair hid his face, but Ayame could feel a slight trembling in form.

"Jeez, who died?" Kishi asked as he walked onto the bridge finding his parents.

"Kishi honey, I love you, but your timing sucks." Ayame groused.

"Sorry mom." Kishi mumbled and kicked at a rock like scolded child.

Sesshomaru stood and helped his mate to her feet.

"Where have you been?" asked Sesshomaru back to his normal cool self.

"Oh, I ran into the delivery guy and got the package." Kishi said holding the package.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." Ayame said snatching it from her son like a greedy child on Christmas. She tore through the paper and box in a swipe of a claw. Lifting out the necklace and quickly handing it to her mate. Sesshomaru focused his powers and gave a throaty command. The jewel glowed and shot into the air. In the next minute an embracing couple appeared.

Kishi coughed and watched as the couple quickly jumped apart. The men all cringed when the women let out a high pitched squeal. Kagome and Ayame ran to each other and hugged while jumping up and down excitedly. Kagome stepped out of the hug to take a better look at her friend.

"My gods Ayame you look exactly the same as when I last saw you.

Ayame preened under the compliment.

"I guess that means that mom has always had wide birthing hips" Kishi whispered under his breath. His father popped him in the back of the head as Ayame turned to glare.

"What?" Kagome asked baffled by the happenings.

"My son tends to put his foot in his mouth." Ayame replied.

Kagome looked at the young man "Oh my, he is the spitting image you. Well except for those eyes. That is all Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at the man.

Kishi smiled and moved taking Kagome's hand. "I am called Kishi, but you can call…"

"She will not call you anything except an ambulance if you do not let her go." Koga snarled cutting Kishi off and pulling Kagome into his arms.

Kagome and Ayame both laughed thinking back to days long past.

"Is that some kind of wolf thing?" Kagome asked Ayame.

"I think it is just a guy thing." Ayame said taking her friend's hand and walking towards the sparkly portal that led to the other side.

Sesshomaru watched as both Kishi and Koga growled at each. Kagome may have thought that his son was like the wolves, but Sesshomaru could see both his father and brother in the boy. It was why he had started training the boy. It was in hopes that he would not be as irrational as most men in his family. He had been wrong.

His son loved to fight, often spoke without thinking and jumped into things without full knowledge of consequences. This seemed to be one of those instances that he would need to save his son from his self. While Koga may come off as a blasé Sesshomaru had seen first hand how Koga had mastered the art of hand to hand combat. He did not need a sword or trinket to take down his opponent.

"I do think it would be best to follow our females. I would hate for something to happen to the Miko" Sesshomaru said knowing full well that Koga would follow.

Koga frowned and looked at Kishi.

"You and I are going to have a talk when get back home." Koga whispered darkly.

"As you wish my king." Kishi replied bowing deeply. 'I may have overstepped.'

Koga stomped away and wondered if this was what Inuyasha had felt every time he had shown up for Kagome. He hated thinking about that dog and how close to Kagome he had been. Koga did not wish him dead, but he hoped that the dog did not reappear until after he had claimed Kagome. If not then things would get hairy.

Meanwhile at a diner in Roswell, New Mexico a red haired reporter was talking with a female scientist. The woman hypnotized by his glimmering eyes spoke about her work. The reporter's mind whirled at the images that appeared, but he had to be sure.

"So you are telling me that the government found an alien at the bottom of some farmer's well. What made them think it was an alien? Is he a tiny green guy" He asked pursing his lips in thought that maybe they had a kappa.

"No, he has dog ears, claws and strange eyes. He was unconscious when brought to 51, but still breathing. His blood is also strange." An almost automated voice replied.

"Inuyasha." Shippo said to himself. He snapped his fingers and the woman blinked.

She looked around almost embarrassed. "I am so sorry about that. I must have been day dreaming. What did you say to me?"

Shippo laughed "Oh, nothing important. I tend to have that effect on women."

A/N: I am trying to add all kinds of things to this story. :insert kitchen sink:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a misty gray place where the sky holds both the Moon and Sun. Two figures sit upon great thrones. One throne was made of silver and the other of gold. Their faces are hidden behind hooded capes. The one who sits on the gold throne wears only glowing white and the figure on the silver throne wears deathly black. They wait patiently for the arrival of the one who wishes to be reborn.

The shadow of a woman dashes through the mist to stand before them. Her wavy black hair flies free and her rose red eyes shimmer. It had taken many years to amend all that she had done, but now she was done. Soon she would be whole. Kagura approached the beings and took a deep bow before them.

"Why have you returned?" The judges ask in unison.

"I got the wolf and his woman together. I spent years keeping the miko safe till her fifteenth birthday. I stayed with them up till they crossed the portal. They should be happy and fine now. I hope you can see all I have done in trying to make amends." She replied exasperated.

"Hn, Yes. You have done some good deeds, but you killed many." They said as one.

"I didn't want to do that." Kagura glowered

"We are aware of this. You are done watching over the wolf and miko. Now you must pay for the new crime that you have committed against the hanyou."

She bit her lip recalling what she had done to Inuyasha. "It was necessary."

"I do not see how placing him under a sleep spell and tossing him into a well would be necessary." They grumbled

She started to fidget. "Inuyasha has always been in the way of Kagome finding true love. I tried to go and get him back, but that farmer had already talked to people about his existence. Then these weird guys show up and haul him to that place. I truly did not think things would get so out of hand."

"Hm, None the less we have come up with a solution."

Kagura frowned. "What is your solution?"

"We decided that you well being going back as human woman in adult form."

Kagura's mouth dropped a little. "I guess being human is better than nothing."

"You will be bound to hanyou. Any pain he feels you shall feel. He dies and you die."

Kagura laughed thinking that it was a joke. When the silence remained she froze

"You are not joking; are you not?"

"When have you known us to make jokes? You will be granted no powers to help you, but there is one that may assist. Look for the red haired reporter. You have a week."

Kagura waved a hand and shook her head. "Let me see if I understand what you are telling me. I am going to be a human woman, but I have to find a red haired reporter. Then I have to talk this guy into breaking into a place that has never and I mean never been broken into. Then we have to drag a sleeping Inuyasha out of that place without getting caught." Kagura said with hands on hips."

"You will be able to wake him."

Kagura relaxed a little. "Oh well th…"

"With a kiss." They both said together.

Her eyes were nearly popping from her head. "WHAT!"

Beautiful, was the only way to describe the place Kagome had stepped into. Full trees of green with purple flowers towered over the land. Dragons flew around strange islands that were suspended in the sky. She looked to her left to see a unicorn sipping water from a stream. Some fairies flew past and one became tangled in her hair.

Kouga laughed, but walked over to help her with the trapped fairy.

"Well it may not be Japan, but it is home."

Once the fairy was free Kagome smiled brightly and started to spin in a circle.

"I have never seen anything like this in all my life and no one is trying to kill me."

"Give them time." Sesshomaru grumbled getting elbowed in the side by his mate.

The group made it to the town before Sesshomaru and Ayame decided to give Kouga and Kagome some time alone. Kagome had noticed some curious stares as Kouga and her walked by holding hands. She smiled at the people, but they would quickly look away from her. It was starting to make her think this was a bad idea.

"I wonder what they all think of their king walking with a lowly human." She joked trying to shake off her unease.

Kouga stopped walking and turned her to face him. "They had better not say anything."

Kagome blushed looking up at him. The sun was starting to set and the whole town had a soft golden glow. Still looking deeply into her eyes he leaned down to kiss her. Kagome melted under the warmth of lips. She had always thought that he would be a harsh kisser, but this was passionate and teasing. 'Mmm, so good' Kagome thought.

Kouga pulled back from the kiss. "Kagome, I will not lie and say that my world is easier than yours. I may be king, but we are not the only ones here."

Kagome opened her eyes to his words. "I kind of figured that when that fairy flew into my hair after crossing over."

Kouga coughed to stop the laugh.

"Yes well. You will be seeing and meeting with a few of the kings and their queens."

Kagome furrowed her brow in question. "Why would they want to meet me?"

"Well, because you are going to my queen." Kouga mumbled softly.

"I am! Funny, but I don't remember you asking me to marry you." Kagome frowned.

Kouga got to one knee in front of her. Kagome noticed that all the villagers had stopped to watch. "Kagome, I wish to be with you forever. Please be mine."

A sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "I…"

:P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

Kagome cursed and stomped down the dark foreboding hallway searching for any signs of life. She had been lost in this maze of a castle since Kouga had dumped her off earlier. He had been so angry when she told him that she could not even think of marriage until Inuyasha was found. She had heard the entire town gasp at her answer. Kouga had gone silent and his eyes grew dark. She tried to explain and make him understand, but he had swooped and whirled her away to this castle.

Kagome was about to slide down the wall and cry when she heard something peculiar drifting in the air. She tilted her head and moved closer to make sure that she was correct in what she assumed it was. It was the sound of an electric guitar playing the opening solo of Love Song by Tesla.

She followed the music to a great door and hesitated for all of a second before cracking it open and peeking inside. Her eyes widened to the sight of long silver hair and deadly claws moving with the music. She then pushed the door completely open. "Sessh…" Kagome stopped when the hair revealed bright green eyes.

In a flash the guitar was gone and she was staring into deep started jade eyes. The demon had a light blush across his cheeks. Kagome realized she was staring with her mouth open at the unknown male. He fidgeted a little under her gaze, but said nothing.

"Um, I…I am sorry. I heard the music and followed it. I have been lost for hours and no one is anywhere. I thought…When I saw you I thought you were someone else. Then…Then I started talking without even introducing myself. I am Kagome." She said and curtsied not knowing if she should or not.

The demon regarded her for a moment and then to her amazement he smiled. She was thrilled that it was not one of those scary psycho smiles she had encountered so many times before. "I am Satoshi." He bowed slightly to the miko.

"You are the other son I have heard so much about." Kagome smiled and looked a little closer. He was shirtless and in leather pants with no shoes. He looked down and noticed his state of dress or lack of. "Is it like a wolf thing to go shirtless and wear animals?

"Uh, I normally do not look like this. It would be upsetting to father." He replied.

Kagome laughed at the statement. "I can just picture the look on his face….Well then again it would most likely look the same as it always did."

Satoshi furrowed his brow and shook his head at the woman.

"Come and I will take you to mother."

Meanwhile at a seedy little tavern in the town a wolf king was trying to drink away his problems. He growled low when he a stranger in a green cloak came to sit beside him.

"Hey man, wanna buy some dust? Freshly poured from the tree. It will get you so high." The stranger said holding open his hand for Kouga to see the glowing gold dust. Kouga just frowned and ignored the stranger.

"Go sell it to the fairies." A wintry voice said from behind them both. Kouga's shoulders slumped knowing that he had been found. 'Damn dog.' He thought.

In his usual manner of taking instead of asking Sesshomaru grabbed the man and tossed him off the chair. "I guess it matters not where you are. There will always be those that taint it." Sesshomaru said taking the now empty seat.

"Satoshi found the miko." Sesshomaru said as he held up his hand to get the bartenders attention. "He brought her to Ayame and then both women stormed into my study."

Kouga's lip gave a slight curl at the mental picture. "I needed to calm down."

"Hn, if you where not my king I would tell you that you are acting like a child."

"Guess it is a good thing I am your king then." Kouga sighed sitting a little straighter.

"Do you remember the miko?" Sesshomaru asked taking a sip of his drink.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru as if he was crazy. "Of course I remember the miko. I have done nothing but remember her for hundreds of damned years!"

"Then do you recall why you love her?" He asked blandly as he swirled his drink.

Kouga huffed. "She is beautiful, affectionate, amusing, brave, and so much more."

"Devoted." Sesshomaru said causing Kouga to growl.

"Devoted to your ass of a half-brother." Kouga grumbled

Sesshomaru nodded "She was always devoted to her friends, completing the jewel and trying to make the world a better place."

Kouga rubbed his hands on his face. "You make her sound like some kind of super hero."

Then he had a picture of Kagome in a cat suit with thigh high boots and a cape.

'That could be sexy.' He mused.

"Wolf" Sesshomaru said breaking the spell on his thoughts.

"Dog" Kouga replied taking another drink.

"I know how it feels to walk in the shadow of a past love." Sesshomaru said.

"I know that I am being stupid, but it is…"

"Tiring, it is tiring and you want to give up, but can not." Sesshomaru finished

Kouga nodded.

"Maybe if I glued fake ears on my head and treated her like shit she would love me."

A quirk of a smile graced Sesshomaru's lips as he pictured that.

"Perhaps she can make you a necklace like my brother had."

They both laughed recalling the many face plants Inuyasha made.

"Alright, I am ready to go face the angry miko." Kouga said getting off his chair.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement slapping down some gold coins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

Back at the castle Ayame talked Kagome into taking a walk down to the lake. She promised that this would help her forget all about the problems in the world without the hang over in the morning. Kagome reluctantly decided to follow instead of being dragged by Ayame. 'Damn forceful wolves.' Kagome thought.

When they arrived Kagome noticed that the lake was surrounded by females of all kinds. They appeared to be in some kind of trance staring at the lake. Kagome turned to Ayame and noticed that the wolf had taken a seat next to the lake also. Kagome shrugged and sat beside her friend thinking or hoping rather it was just some type of meditation.

A few moments later a song floated on the air and bright multi colored fireflies danced high above the waters illuminating the area. The scene was so tranquil that Kagome did indeed forget all about her worries. She sat beside her strangely silent friend.

"This is really nice." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Pfft, You think this is nice wait till the show starts." Ayame smiled

"Show?" Kagome asked just as the music took on a stronger bass line.

Then the water started to ripple causing Kagome to look back at the lake. She was a little startled when men shot into the air from the water. They had long sleek hair, chests glistening with water beads…and fins. Ayame laughed at the stone pillar that Kagome had become as she stared at the seductive mermen in front of her.

"Hello beauty, I have not seen you here before." A dark hair, teal eyed merman said as swam closer to the women.

Kagome sat frozen with her mouth open for a couple more minutes.

"Ah no, I just …I just."

"She just came over from the other side." Ayame finished for her.

Kagome's eyes popped wide when he slithered out of the water to sit beside her. She also regained her ability to process coherent thoughts. 'He has no thing.'

"Oh, I have a thing. Let me dry off and I will show you it." He said waggling a brow.

Kagome's eyes furrowed as she kept staring at the tail. "Did you just read my thoughts?"

He gave her a rueful smile. "Just one of my many talents."

She was about to ask him what the other talents were when he abruptly flipped back into the water. Kagome turned to see what had scared the merman off. When she saw Kouga she was half tempted to jump into the lake for safety also. Kouga did not look happy with her at all.

Kagome gave a wavering smile to scowling king. "Hey, so how exactly do you have electric on this side?" She asked in attempts to get his mind off what he just saw.

Lucky for her Ayame's cell went off playing "What does the fox say?"

"Shippou, what information did you get… Okay, let me tell the others and I will call you back with how we will handle it." Ayame said ignoring the now shouting couple.

She looked up at her mate and gave a nod as she shut her phone. "We know where he is."

Both Kagome and Kouga stopped ranting and looked to Ayame. Kouga looked to Kagome and observed how her face lit up at the news. He turned and started walking back to the castle. Kagome frowned and gave chase to him.

"We will be leaving in the morning." Sesshomaru said to his mate.

Ayame's eyes glittered in excitement.

"I just knew that if Kagome was around things would get exciting."

"Exciting, That is one word to describe it." Sesshomaru sighed

Ayame laughed and walked over to give her mate a hug.

"Awe what's the matter with my old dog."

"Old dog?" Sesshomaru questioned and then quickly grabbed his mate and tossed her over his shoulder. "This dog will show you how virile he still is" he said swatting her ass.

"Hey, I was just joking." Ayame giggled, but did little to free herself.

"Hn"

Meanwhile, along a deserted road in the middle of nowhere a now tired, sweaty and human Kagura trudged along towards a town. She sang a song aloud to the cold crisp air. One that seemed to fit the journey she was undertaking.

"Maybe you wonder where you are

I don't care

Here is where time is on our side

Take you there...take you there

We're on a road to nowhere

We're on a road to nowhere

We're on a road to nowhere

There's a city in my mind

Come along and take that ride

and it's all right, baby, it's all right

And it's very far away

But it's growing day by day

And it's all right, baby, it's all right

They can tell you what to do

But they'll make a fool of you

And it's all right, baby, it's all right

We're on a road to nowhere

She was just about to pass out when a car pulled up along side her. She heard the window slide down.

"Hey, you need a ride." A male voiced called out.

Kagura shook her head. "No thank you, but I am not getting into a car with a stranger. You could be some psycho and believe me when I say I have had a life time of psychos."

Brakes slammed on the car and she heard the door open. She wanted to run, but her body was barely able to walk. She sighed and looked at the man. Tall with red hair and green eyes, the kit had grown. "Just the fox I was looking for."

"Kagura?" Shippou asked walking over to the now human smelling witch.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" Kagura asked.

Shippou was not sure how to answer, but nodded anyway. "Kay, what do you want?"

"Catch me." Kagura replied and started to fall to the ground. Shippou had of course caught her with his demon speed. He walked with her in his arms to the car and placed her in the back seat. "This is going to be a hell of a reunion."

A/N: Road to Nowhere is by Talking Heads not me. Hope u like it so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

**WARNING THIS IS A LEMON!**

Kagome woke to find that she was naked upon red silk sheets and tied to a bed. She was bound with black silk strips that were attached to poles in the corners of the bed. The room was aglow with candles that cast shadows around her. She heard a noise and turned to the source. Kouga was leaning against the wall bare to her eyes. Her mouth went dry as she noticed that he was just watching her and stroking his long thick shaft.

"Glad that you have awoke." Kouga said as his eyes caressed her body.

"What are doing Kouga?" She asked in a husky tone still watching his hand

His hand stops and he moved to the side of the bed.

"Something that we should have done long ago."

His hands began to roam over her body teasing her with his sense of touch. She moaned at the heat on her breast and thigh. Her nipples began to harden under his calloused hand. Her eyes meet his and she could see how much he wants and needs her. Her body trembled a little at the intensity.

Her pussy was soaking his hand in her juices. She closed her eyes and he stopped all movement. She cracked them open again to see that he has crawling up on the bed between her legs. He lowered his mouth and started to lick her sweet nectar.

"Oh mmm" She moaned as his tongue lightly flicked her bud.

She withered and faught with the silk to get free and touch him. Her legs quivered with each flick of his tongue. She wanted more, but was not sure what that was.

Once again he stops to look at her "What do you want?" he asked

"You…I want you." She cried in frustration.

He tilted his head. "For what do you need me? Love, a fuck, a mate or perhaps a friend"

She growled at him. "I don't know! Just do something! Please I am begging."

"Then I guess I will make that choice for you." He rasped

Kouga moved up her body and she could feel his need sliding up her thigh. He stopped with his tip barely touching her entrance. With both hands he held her head still and leaned down for a kiss. She could feel him inching into her slowly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He stopped when she stiffened her body and then in a quick thrust he destroyed the barrier that had protected her virginity. He waited for her body to relax before sinking in once more. His movements were slow at first, but then turned into the rhythm of her racing heart.

"Tell me you want me." Kouga breathed into her neck.

Kagome's body was singing and she could barely make out the words. It was not till he started to stop that she cried out. "I want you!"

His pace moved faster once more.

"Are you my woman? Are you to be my mate?" He asked in the same manor.

Kagome knew that if she said nothing he would stop again.

"Yes! Yes I will be whatever you want!" She screamed

He plunged into her faster and harder. "Says it!"

"Mate me! Just don't stop!" she screamed feeling something deep within.

Kouga reached between their hot sweaty bodies to touch her bud as he moved his fangs to her shoulder. It was only a few moments later that she exploded in ecstasy. Kouga bit down hard as his own relief followed hers.

Her body was numb when he looked her in the eyes. "Time to wake up Kagome"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wakeup?"

"Wakeup." He said once more before her eyes popped open to the light of day.

It had felt so real that she could barely comprehend what had happened. Her body was hot, panting and she even had a slick feeling between her thighs. She only had a minute to calm her body before the door burst open flying off the frame.

"Where is he! I will fucking kill him!" Kouga snarled

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome asked tossing the blankets off.

"I smell sex and could hear you moaning before I got here." He said stalking closer.

She frowned getting off the bed to walk over and slap him in the face.

"You jerk! I was dreaming about you! Do you smell another person in here?

If Kouga had ears they would have flattened. However, he did like what she said.

"You…You were dreaming of me." He smirked; all the rage gone instantly.

Kagome; however was still pissed that he thought she would just jump in bed with some guy she didn't know. "Yeah, I was dreaming about you! Now get the hell out!"

"But" He whimpered wanting to know the details of dream.

"I said now! If you do not get out of here right this minute I will never mate you!"

In less than a second she was standing alone in her room with a broken door upon the floor. Several demons were standing slacked jawed at the purifying angry aura.

'Already a great morning.' She mentally moaned.

A/N: I told you it was a lemon in the beginning. :P


End file.
